Reverse
by Tadase Arisa
Summary: Sebastian is a human who've engaged to Lizzie, and Ciella is a demon. Lizzie wants Sebastian's love, Ciella wants Sebastian's soul. - Suspense/Thriller/AU/OOC. Fem!Ciel, slightly LizziexSebastian. CHAP3UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ciel's PoV.**

_Junior High School. _How I hate that status.

"Ciella Phantomhive, come in." Mr. Slingby ordered me to get in the class. I carelessly stepped into class's white, porcelain floor. I was facing with Mr. Slingby now.

However, I felt someone is watching over me. When I look up, my eyes instantly locked at his: student with raven black hair and two ruby eyes.

He is watching over me.

My heartbeat sped up. _Why is he watching me? __**With that kind of look**__? _I narrow my eyes at him. Seriously, it's rude. What the hell is in that man's brain, I started to hate him. _**And he's freakingly started to smiriking all the way at me**__._

_It's stupid! Please, stop looking at me!_

"Well, class. She is our new transfer student. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Slingby poked my back. You know, I was slightly surprised at what he does to me. After I introduce myself, Mr. Slingby said, "Please be kind to her, class."

Then I looking for an empty chair for myself, like Mr. Slingby does. My eyes narrow in warn before he speaks,

"Well, there's an empty chair for you. You'll sit beside Sebastian Michaelis." Mr. Slingby said as he pointed to _him_, a raven haired and ruby eyed man.

He still looking at me with that expression. "Phantomhive, you may go to your chair now." I won't walk. I'm too carried away of my thoughts he will have same reaction to me. Mr. Slingby snapped me out of my trance, "Ms. Phantomhive?"

The raven haired man, known as Sebastian, gave me a warning looks. I closed my eyelids, trying to be as calm as possible. "No. Sorry." I said. I heads to my chair, slowly pull the chair out of the desk.

"Hey," I blink twice when he spoke. I turned my head to him. "Yes?" while replying his words, I sit down calmly. "You're type of calm people, huh?"

"So you're Ciella Phantomhive, an Earl Phantomhive's daughter?" he asked. I nodded.

"I hope you're didn't mind I'm your chair mate." he continues, chuckling. Don't want this people thinks bad about me, I faked a chuckled.

A few hours has passed, Mr. Slingby's class has over. Now, it's time to have lunch. "Sebastian?" I called him. "Yes?" _Wow_. I think he not as bad as I thought. He was kind.

"Do you know where's the canteen?" I asks. "Oh, I want to go to the canteen too, so perhaps it's better if you accompany me." he said. "Okay."

A few minutes passed and we've arrived in the canteen. "Wow! And she is the girl you talking about? She was beautiful!" a blonde, green eyed boy approached us, talking with Sebastian but pointing at me.

"Yes she is." Sebastian replied calmly, patting my shoulder and resting his hand on my shoulder. _Are he's trying to be friendly? I don't even know who he is but my classmate._ "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Sebastian asks. _I don't need it, you know._

"Ah! I forgot! My name is Finny, class 1-1!" he said happily. "My name is Ciella Phantomhive. Nice to meet you—" suddenly someone slapped my cheeks.

"Don't you dare touching _my_ Sebastian!" someone shouted at me.

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Horror/Thiller/AU/OOC**

**Fem!Ciel, slightly LizziexSebastian, Language.**

**Hope you ENJOY this.**

* * *

I looks up.

_Whoever the freaks that slaps me, you'll have to pay it._

The one who shouted at me is a girl. "Elizabeth, treat others kindly. You're getting rude these last few days." Sebastian said. "Call me Lizzie, Sebastian." Elizabeth insisted. Sebastian sighed, turned to face me, looking my cheeks. "You're alright?" he asked. I avoid his gaze by closing my eyelids and carelessly reply, "Why yes."

"I'm sorry for touching _yours_, but may I ask what is your name—" she slapped me again. I touched the bruises. "You _filthy_ girl! Don't question me. You don't know who am I, right?!" she shouted at me again. I laughed loudly at her.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I apologize. You don't really know who am I right? So you have no right to scold me." I smirked at her.

"In fact, I didn't even touching _your_ Sebastian." I said calmly. "Liar!" she shouted. I huffed. "Don't make noises here; you're loud."

"Sebastian, thanks for your leads. I will go back to class alone." I said, smiling and then backing Sebastian, searching for food and drink.

"Ciella, I'm sorry." Sebastian apologizing. "Don't call _that thing_ by _its_ first name. You're mine alone." the girl known as Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford mocked me.

I stopped my legs as I turned to face her. "Why thank you, Lady Elizabeth." I said, smiling. _You know how happy I am now for having an enemy for entertainment?_

"How stupid." I laughed. "She was kind of funny. I like her." I murmured while chuckling. When I went to have a seat in the canteen, a knife and fork were flown right in front of me. I easily avoid them by catching the knife and fork. Disappointingly, my hair were cut 2 millimeter because of that.

"Oh my.. My precious hair." I murmured, picks up some strand of my hair. "Ciella! Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, a bit concerned in his tone. "Oh, I'm fine. And I believe this fork and knife were yours." I said, clearly directed at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth widen her eyes. "And if you want to have a fight with me, don't do it here. Too many students that watching us." I was whispering to her ear. You know, I'm a **demon** after all.

"It's no use debating with you. I'm afraid this school will turned into pool of blood." I said, making Sebastian and Elizabeth's eyes widen. "Oh, if I may add, you're good at fighting." I chuckled.

"Wait. You're not having a lunch?" Sebastian asks. "For what? I'm not hungry." _if you know Sebastian, I'm fucking hungry right now. But there's nothing but human food. _"I'm wasting my time here." I said tonelessly. Sebastian sighs.

"You sure?" Sebastian kept asking to me. I produce a heavy sigh. "I'm leaving." I went upstairs and watching football game from second floor as wind caresses my face. _Really, this school's sucks._

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

I believe it's rather odd and boring. Well, since it's my first fanfiction, I hope you'll go easy on me. And last, I'm not England people, so I apologize for my bad grammar and English. Plus I need your help to make this story more suspenseful.

And.. to make this more sadistic, what if I made Lizzie die? I need your comments too.

Now I feels like I'm too much asking-_-

but thanks,

Tadase Arisa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sebastian's PoV**

_A new transfer student, huh?_

Ciella Phantomhive. The time she stepped into the class's floor, suddenly my heart beating fast. _I think I like this girl._

At first, I thought she was innocent and noisy like Lizzie, but the way she treated others that calm makes me like her more. However, even I'm Lizzie's fiancée, I still didn't like her attitude to others that I touch. _I just trying to be friendly, especially for Ciella—_

What I am thinking?! I've a fiancée—even I didn't love her, she loves me with all her heart. But, still…

When Ciella said she want to go upstairs, I felt guilt enveloped me. I've said sorry to her, but she seemed not forgive me.. or Lizzie.

And when she whispered something to Lizzie's ears… I think it's not a good thing. Especially when her pupil turned into cat's pupil with pink-colored eyes. I decided to accompany her on second floor.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked me as I walked out from the canteen. She followed me to school's backyard. "Upstairs." I replied. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You want to see that _filthy_ girl again?" she asked, her tone raised a bit.

"Why if yes?" I demand her. She immediately comes to me and hugs me, her eyes glisten. "Lizzie?"

"Y-you l-like her, -hic- r-right?" she asked while hiccupping. I chuckled. "And you want my answer?" she immediately nodded. "Of course I want!" she shouted. _Thank God, we're at school's backyard. No one sees us._

"Well.." I intentionally added a pause. "I'll give you the answer later." I said. "Don't be sad. I still loves you more." of course I am lied. _Seriously, am I that cruel?_ She hugs me even tight. "Yeeey! I love you~" I sighed.  
_girls. _I smiled, slowly releasing myself from excited Lizzie, and turned my heels and walks towards the stairs.

I wander around second floor and found Ciella watching a football plays from second floor. "Ciella?"

She turned her attention to me. "Yeah? Why don't you call me Ms. Phantomhive? It's more appropriate." she said.

"Nonsense. I just want to call you by your first name. It's cute." I said, attempting to compliment her. But honestly; her name is beautiful.

"Cute, huh?" she averted her eyes, went to watching the football plays back. "I think I am the worst _creature _ever." she said. Now I'm confused. She didn't like compliment, then?

_The worst creature? _I think you're the beautiful creature ever. "What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Can you _fucking _stop asking? It irritates me." she snapped me. I'm a bit surprised. I think she's a good person, but by the way she use her language..

She backed away. "What—" a sword? "I think second floor isn't agood place for fighting too, Ms. Middleford." she calmly said as she checking her fringe.

_Middleford? So, that sword—_

"Your aim is poor." all of a sudden, she was beside Lizzie to whisper. I clearly heard her. "But because of you, my fringe was cut 2 millimeters. Okay, honestly, that was good." she comply Lizzie's aiming. As expected for a Marquess's daughter. She was a good swordsman. But, looking at this circumstances, I think Lizzie was trying to kill Ciella—

* * *

_"It's no use debating with you. I'm afraid this school will turned into pool of blood."_

* * *

I remember her words. It's makes me slightly shivering. What was she meant by '_pool of blood_'? Did she—

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to wasting my energy just for fighting with you. I excuse myself." her words snapped me out of my trance. She sighed, and bowed. "I bid you good day." she said, smirking. Is it just me or her eyes turned pink?

"Hey, wait." I stopped her. She looks by her shoulder. "What?" she asks, sarcastically. "You angry?" I ask. She spin herself to face me and Lizzie, chuckling. "Angry? Why should I?" she easily said that. "It's just wasting my time and my energy. And I want to warn you, Ms. Middleford: Don't fight inside the school. There's much many field for fighting. Got it?" she continued her words.

And I think Lizzie was frightened now. _Ciella was bold, _I thought.

I ignore the fact, watching she walks into the class. I turned my attention to Lizzie. "Are you hurt?" I asked. "N-no." she replied, shaking slowly. "You seems so frightened. What did Ciella whisper to you?" I asked. But I'm really curious. _No harm in asking, right?_

"S-She said s-she was going t-to—" the bell rang. _Going to?_ the words kept circling in my mind. _I hope she wasn't going to do any harm. _I said goodbye to Lizzie and heads to my class. When I stepped into the class, I found Ciella was closing her thick book, whatever is that, and put it in the desk's drawer. **And I saw she was smirking**.

"Ciella," I called her as I walk towards my chair, pulled it out and snatched my binder. "What?" she asked. "You have such a thick book. What is it?" I asked curiously. "What book?" I think she acted dumb. I peek inside the drawer, but nothing in there. "Where did the book go?" I questioned her. _I think she was putting her book inside the drawer.. but.._ "Ah, never mind. I just too curious. Sorry." I apologize to her, she just laughed.

"You have a sharp eyes, don't you?" she said. "Like an owl. You must be proud. It's rare for a _human_ like _you._" she continued. "R-Rare? What about you?" I asked, now suspicious about Ciella. "Me?"  
"Why you asked me that?" she asked, but now covering her mouth to refrain laughing. "You said I was rare.. What about you? I never seen a h-human like you too..?" I said hesitantly, I'm afraid I will hurt her feelings—

"Don't be afraid you'll hurt my feelings." she said. _She can read my mind? _"Oh, I'm..."

* * *

_She was a creature that doesn't have hearts? What does she meant by that?_

After a while, I asked, "Can I _search_ you on library?" she just nodded. "Search as long as you like until you find who am I." she smiled, and continues to study. She closed her eyes, "Oh, and I think you should listen to your teacher there. You'll get a big risk if you focuses on me." she said. I take a peek to the teacher. Mr. Spears was narrowing his eyes at me.

"O-Okay.."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Boring, I know. But, oh man, I trying my best. Tell me if there's an error or false grammar or else. And if you don't want me to continue this, I'll delete this story and make a new one.**

**Thee-hee,**

**Tadase Arisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-sama! I decided to make just 3 or 4 chapters.. I don't know how long this fandom will stand. **

**If everyone is confused with this crappy fandom, I'll tell you what is Ciella's real purpose as a Junior High School student here. And,**

**For the reviews, I really appreciate you guys. Thank you Kuraitsuki Irei and Guest, I love you. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ciella's PoV.**

"O-Okay.." Sebastian stuttered as he turned his sight to Mr. Spears. Mr. Spears sighed, then continued to teach the whole class. Sebastian hid his blushing face using his hand, hoped not to be seen by pretending to read the book. I just can't stand it; chuckle comes out from my mouth.

While Mr. Spears is busy teaching his class, my mind wandered elsewhere about souls. I refrain from drooling in my train of thoughts. '_This would be the best souls I've ever eat...'_ I thought.

After an hour, the bell rang. I felt like I've sleeping for an hour. I don't know what Mr. Spears had been taught to the students. Surprisingly, I don't care about the world now. Mr. Spears gets up, and walked to the center-front **(N/A: I didn't know how to put it xD)** of the class. "Well, it seems my class is already over. I hope the lessons I teach to you today are useful to you." Mr. Spears said while fixing his glasses' position. "I excuse myself then. Thank you for today." He said, walking towards the door.

The whole class nodded but me. After Mr. Spears has been out of the class, the students are starting to get noisy. I take a glance of my chair mate; Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. _'I think I should wait until lunch.'_ I chuckled, waiting for the next lesson as I gazing over the whiteboard.

While everybody are still chit-chatting, I taking a glance to the book I've read. '_I'm sure the reapers would get mad at me,__'_ I thought, the smirk dare to make its way on my mouth. Not long after that, Mr. Humphries came to teach Science.

Wait a minute. Where is Sebastian?

I'm not concerned about where is he, I only concerned about his good soul-

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir." Sebastian apologized. "Very well. You shall go back to your seat." Mr. Humphries replied. _Good, I'm staring at him now. _Sebastian walked to the opposite chair of mine and then he sit. I sighed. '_When this will over...'_ I thought.

"Where do you've been?" I whisper to him.

"Nothing.. I just got back from the toilet." _I didn't found any lie in his eyes, but.._

"Very well." I replied.

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Horror/Thiller/AU/OOC**

**Fem!Ciel, slightly LizziexSebastian, Language.**

**Hope you ENJOY this.**

* * *

_It has been a few minutes since Mr. Humphries class has been over and this is lunch time._ When lunch time's come, Sebastian immediately go out from the classroom. I thought I'll not be in any danger if I followed Sebastian, so I actually followed him. I walked towards the door, following Sebastian whose going upstairs. I do this as slow as I can, I don't want he noticed me.

After a few minutes, I realized what'll he do. He's going to Ms. Middleford class. I suddenly stopped. _Did he already knows what'll I do?_

I continued to stalk him until he comes out of the class. Knew this, I act like I just back from the canteen and I greet him. "Hello, Sebastian."

"H-Hello.." _what?_

_Did he just stutter?_

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as nothing happened. He shook his head. "Nothing." then he quickly ran to second floor_._

I followed him. I don't get jealous at all, but if other demons targeting to consume his soul... probably-

"Ciella!" someone called me.

I turned my head back. It was Soma and Agni, his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Soma asked. "Aren't you going to the canteen?" yeah, he is an energetic one. "Maybe another time." I'm refusing his offer as I walked away. _And I'm sensing something strange in this school-angel._

I must becareful of this angel.. I know this is ridiculous, but still, I need _it _and I don't want _it_ to be purified. Yeah, in this high school, there are many souls that I can consider _very delicious_, but I found the perfect one. You know who it is. The one who has ruby eyes and jet black hair…

_Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

While I'm on my way to the class, I found Claude with Hannah, talking. Not long after that, Hannah excuses herself and going back into her class on third floor, passing me. When Claude turned his body, he looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Ms. Phantomhive?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Mr. Faustus, do you have a minute?" I asked. He smiled, nodded in approval. "Of course, Ms. Phantomhive. Let's go in the class first." he said.

I followed Claude whose have seat on his own chair, so I decided to sit in front of him. It was no fun to sit beside him, though. "By the way, you talked to Hannah, right? Isn't Hannah's class on third floor?" I asked. "Yes, why?" Claude asked, narrowing his eyes on me. "No. I just mere curious." he hummed in response and opened his novel that he borrowed from his home. **(N/A: Yeah I know that's too detail but go on easy with me XD)**

"Okay, back to the topic." I faked a cough to gain his attention although he was reading a book. "I'm listening. Go on." he said. "I want to ask you something that you probably know.." I asked nervously. I don't know how to put this in words.. I sweatdropped myself. "And what is that?"

"I sense an Angel in this school.. do you know his/her name?" I asked. He chuckled. "What?" I asked, confused. "You sense it too.. You're lucky. I know what his name." Claude said. "Huh? Male?" I asked. "His gender is unknown, but he's officially male." Claude sighed. He was confused too. "But, you can meet her by his female form.." Claude added.

"And what is his name in female form?" seriously, this is ridiculous. _I really need to kill this 'double-gender' Angel._

"Angela Blanc. You know, he wasn't friendly at all. So be careful in front of him." he said. "Because he's vice principal." he continued.

"What? He's an vice principal?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. Why?" Claude asked as he fixing his glasses' position and continue reading his book. Yeah. Claude was a demon too, but he has no intention to devour Sebastian's soul. I was relieved to know Claude was my classmate.

"Can you help me?" I asked. He suddenly stopped his activity. "What? Helping you? What for?" he asked repeatedly. I sweatdropped. "You said that Mr. Landers was going to purify Sebastian due to his painful past. So, can you help me kill him-"

_I dodged a sword, as Claude do._

"What are your problem with me, Ms. Middleford?" I asked in annoyance.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**oh yeah you guys know this was a complete crap. I was rushed making this, I wanna you read this and give me review if this story was crappy or something.. but when I wrote this, my ideas comes along and I probably make Ciella and Claude kill the entire school at afternoon.. yeah I wanna end this fandom at chapter 4... this fandom was a practice for me. :)**

**by the way thank you for the encouragement. I love you :3**

**Sincerely,**

**Tadase Arisa**


End file.
